


Death Has An Existential Crisis

by arctowardsthesun



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 10:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arctowardsthesun/pseuds/arctowardsthesun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this from the prompt "An emo anime character reciting Shakespeare's quote, "To be or not to be..." ya-da. Can add some random sentence to it [sic]" during the grab-bag fanfic thing at Kumori-con 2009.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death Has An Existential Crisis

Death stared at his reflection in the mirror. TO BE OR NOT TO BE, THAT IS THE QUESTION. WHETHER 'TIS NOBLER TO SUFFER THE SLINGS AND ARROWS OF OUTRAGEOUS FORTUNE... ALFRED, AM I REALLY SO TERRIBLE?

Alfred came out of the kitchen holding a pan of sausages. He chewed on his cigarette thoughtfully. "Master, some people are so wrapped up in themselves that they can't imagine a world without them in it."

YOU ARE VERY PHILOSOPHICAL TODAY, ALFRED.

"It's your fault, beggin' your pardon sir, reading all this Rattlepike and trying to understand people."

SUSAN SAYS RATTLEPIKE WAS THE GREATEST PLAYWRIGHT TO EVER GRACE AHNK-MORPORK.

"Well there you go sir, Susan's always on me to read improving books instead of _The Tales of Cohan the Barbarian_. I don't think anything could be more improving than reading about 'the exhilarating adventures of Cohan.' Governesses are always on about 'improving one's self.'"

WHAT ABOUT: "WHAT LIGHT THROUGH YONDER WINDOW BREAKS...


End file.
